


The long way home

by CrowsAce



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Multi, Other, The dragonborn is crazy, and then go home, but can't coz fate is a bitch, but thats ok., dragonborn just wants to find out what it is, instant adoption, the dragonborn is harbouring a secret that she has forgotten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: Mika knew there was something important that she should be doing.. something that weighed quite heavily in her mind. The problem was she’s forgot what exactly it was, in fact she’s forgotten everything leading up to this moment. She supposed she could think about it after. That is if the dragon didn’t kill her first.





	1. Journey Starts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally only writing this for me :3 time is told by hours, but the days ect are the same as the game.
> 
> If you do read it then I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Mika groaned in pain as the sweet darkness that encased her slowly vanished, leaving her with an ache in her joints and a pulsing headache. She attempted to straighten herself but found her movements were limited. Bleary eyes  scanned over herself to see that she was wearing rags and her hands were bound together. She only had a moment to process all of this before a voice called out to her, only just now realising she was not alone.

 

"Hey, you. You're finally awake.” A man said looking a little worse for wear, “You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."  
As he said this he nodded his head in the direction of the man next to him who only galred back.

 

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell!” He then turned his attention onto Mika. “You there... You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." The first man replied.

 

At this point Mika found herself tuning their conversations out. She had more important to things to worry about. Like for example where was she? Where was she going? And who exactly was she? The only thing she could seem to remember was that her name was Mika and she was… running from something? Looking for something?  

 

She felt her attention drawn back to the present however, it seems they were passing through a town, or rather stopping at it.

 

“Why are we stopping?" The thief asked, his voice tinged with fear

 

”Why do you think?” The first blonde replied “End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

The thief’s face paled, and his voice shook as he said "No! Wait! We're not rebels!"

The blonde scoffed “Face your death with some courage, thief."

”You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!"

To say that Mika was confused would be an understatement, she followed behind the three men as they were ordered off the carriage. She watched wearily as the Imperial Captain stood nearby them glaring.

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time."

”Empire loves their damn lists.” She heard the blonde mutter.

 

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm."

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!"

 

“Ralof of Riverwood.”

Mika watched the blonde walk away with his head held up proudly, just what exactly was happening?

 

“Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" The second man she had meet took of at a run, the  Imperial Captain from Yelled after him "Halt!"

“You're not going to kill me!"

"Archers!" Mika could feel her eyes widen in shock as just how server the situation was dawned on her. Her gaze traveled to the Captain who galred back.

 

"Anyone else feel like running?"

The man who had been calling out the names looked at his list with confusion before looking at her.

"Wait. You there. Step forward. Who are you?"

 

Hesitantly she walked forward. She could feel practically everyone’s gaze on her.

 

“Mika.” She offered simply.

 

"Captain. What should we do? She's not on the list."

”Forget the list. She goes to the block."

"By your orders, Captain. Follow the Captain, prisoner."

 

Mika found herself stood amongst the rebels, slowly piecing together in her mind what was going on. Her thought supplying with random bits of information only relevant to her current situation, she was still in shock after watching the man, Lokir, being shot down. It had only just occurred to her that she was next.

 

But she still had that important thing to do! She was startled out of her frantic thoughts however when a strange noise filled the skies

 

The man that had read the list out asked "What was that?"

"It's nothing. Carry on."

"Yes, General Tullius. Give them their last rites."

  
A lady in robes stepped forwards, obviously a priestess,  "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved..."

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with."

 

She watched as a red headed man was lead to the block, he was brash and sarcastic to the Imperials, he was definitely brave, a hell of a lot braver than Mika felt in this moment.

 

She wanted to look away when they brought the axe down on his head, but she found herself transfixed, it was almost beautiful the way the blood sprayed out like that, like a fountain. Her gaze followed the head as it rolled away from the neck and into the basket.

 

"Next, the nord girl in the rags!"  
  
Mika felt a lump form in her throat, though she couldn’t tell whether it was because she was next or if it was because of that noise sounding again, even closer than last time.  
  
"There it is again. Did you hear that?"

  
"I said, next prisoner!"

“To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy."

 

Taking a deep breath, Mika made her way over, surprising herself with how steady her stride was.

 

What happened next will stay in her mind for years to come.

 

She watched with a detached interest as her soon-to-be executioner rose the axe high above his head, he never brought down on her however, at that very moment the sound was heard again this time however it was accompanied by the creature that made such a noise. A dragon.

 

It landed on top of the tower overlooking them all. It landed so heavily that it caused the executioner to stumble and fall, and before she could get a chance to get herself together the dragon let out a roar that, quite literally, blew her away.

 

So she survived a possible attempt of having her head chopped off, but would she survive a dragon.

Getting up she found  that her hands were finally free, the shackles nothing more than broken metal scattered around her, thanking her luck she began to make a break for it. Apparently that was more easier said than done. Everywhere seems to be on fire or destroyed, with many burnt corpses spread out around her.

 

She quickly ducked inside a building that was once perhaps a house to avoid the fire that seemed to rain down from the sky. As she did she heard sobbing. Further investigation showed a boy probably half her age crying over two bodies, obviously they must of been his parent’s.

 

“Hey kid.” The boy looked up wide eyed at her, tears still streaming down his face, his hair was dark and shaggy and full of ash.

 

“Come on we need to get out of here.” She held out a hand for him, which he quickly took. Mika raced them both out of the house before it could collapse on top of them.

 

The boy looked back at his home and began sobbing. Scoping the boy up in her arms she felt him wrap himself around her, crying into the crook of her neck. She needed to get them both out of here, and she needed to do it now.

 

She could see a man trying to put everything he had onto a cart that was attached to a horse, she rushed over to him, perhaps he would help… or not.

The dragon swooped down and took the man, she could hear him screaming. She didn’t dwell on it when the screaming suddenly stopped. The horse was still ok, and so was the cart.

 

She placed the boy on the cart, lifting up the blanket that the man had laid to cover his things.

 

“Get under there and stay covered ok? I’m going to try and get us to somewhere safe.” The boy nodded and crawled underneath. She quickly doubled checked to make sure the cart was safely attached to the horse before she grabbed the reins and ran with the horse to shelter in the forest.

Mika didn’t stop running till she came across a little lake that was surrounded by trees and greenery, the screams had faded behind her, it had been over 20 minutes since she last heard them but she didn’t stop, not even to get on the horse.

She took a few deep breaths, and just stood for a moment trying to get her stamina back, she walked over to the cart to see how the boy was doing. He was sat up now that they had stopped. Looking around to see if he recognised anything.

 

“Hey kid, how are you feeling? Are you hurt? Hungry?”

 

“I’m… confused.”

 

 _Same here,_ she thought to herself, it seemed that everything went from 0 to 100 quickly.

 

“Was that a real  dragon?” The boy asked, staring at her with wide eyes.

 

“Well, if it weren’t real this is one hell of a nightmare.”

 

“It feels like a nightmare.” The boy said, looking down at the ground sadly.

 

“What’s your name kid?”

 

“Haming.”

 

“I’m assuming that those two back there… they were your parents.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Do you have any other family Haming?”

 

The boy shook his head sadly. “My grandfather died early this season, it’s just been the three of us since.”

 

The boy looked at Mika, wide brown eyes full of sadness yet a little bit of hope. “Can I… can I stay with you? I won’t be much trouble I promise, you’re the only person that has been so nice to me, not to mention you save me from a dragon a lot of others wouldn’t of done the same.”

 

Mika bit her lip she was afraid of this. She had no idea if she would be able to look after a kid, heck she had no idea if she could look after herself.

 

“Listen kid.. Look I’m not going to lie. But I don’t know who I am or if I have a home or anything! I only know my name is Mika… as far as I’m aware I didn’t exist until the moment, I woke up in that town… I mean I don’t know if I’m exactly mother material, not saying I could ever replace your mum but-you know what I mean.”

 

The boy studied her intently for awhile, “You really dunno what you’re doing here?”

 

“Nope.”

 

The boy continued studying her before a bright smile appeared on his face.

 

“Me!”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Why you wound up in Helgen! The God’s they knew. They sent you there so you could protect me, and in return I can help you!”

 

The boy hopped down from the cart, puffing out his chest slightly and crossing his arms. “You’re right, I’ll never see you as a mother, but a caring big sister? Definitely! This means I won’t be locked up in some orphanage or some place horrible, you won’t be left to figure things out on your own in confusion. We both get what we want, to understand and to not be alone, we can do this together as a family, brother and sister.”

 

Mika blinked at the child. “Wow… that’s quite the… insight.” Letting out a sigh she nodded her head.

 

“Ok, ok, fine. We’ll rest here for now and get our bearings, but then we must set of somewhere… perhaps we should warn someone about the dragons.”

 

“We should go to Whiterun, maybe stop off at riverwood first.” The boy looked her up and down, “You really need new clothes, otherwise no one is going to take you seriously.”

 

“Why thank you for your input,” she said said sarcastically, looking him up and down to “You’re not looking your best either… dearest brother.”

 

A frown crossed her features however when she thought about how exactly was she meant to buy them new clothes.

 

“I’m not sure we are going to pay for these clothes though…” She trailed off as a big grin spread across the boys face.

 

Walking back over to the cart he pulled the blanket off. Mika never got a chance to properly check the contents of the cart but it seemed her brother had.

 

Mouth falling open in shock, she flounder for something to say. Shaking her head slightly she asked, “How much do you reckon-”

 

“1,200 gold coins. I counted them on the way her to distract myself.”

 

“Oh wow… let’s… how far away is riverwood?”

 

“That depends… which way did you go when you left Helgen?”

 

“About south-eastish, only half an hour or so from the town.”

 

“Then, perhaps a day or so to get to Riverwood, and Whiterun will be an extra two hours journey from there. Thats where the Jarl is.”

 

“... The… Jarl?”

 

“Oh boy you really don’t know anything do you. A Jarl is someone in charge of a hold, Jarl Balgruuf the Greater is the Jarl of Whiterun, he also presides over Riverwood and Helgen… well used to preside over Helgen.” The boy looked sad again but then brightened up.

 

“What shall we do first big sis?”

 

Mika thought about it and looked around.

 

“It’s getting late, but I’m not to keen on staying here… come on let’s head to Riverwood, hopefully by the time we get there it’ll start getting a light.”

 

“We could also get a room at the inn there, we can clean up and change into out new clothes and eat something then.”

 

Mika nodded, “Good idea we can stay in this inn you speak off.”

 

“Do you really not know what an inn is?” Haming asked curiously.

 

“I’m not sure… maybe if I see one I’ll remember.”

 

And with that they once again set off, Mika knew what the boy had said was probably nothing more than childish imaginings, but she couldn’t help thinking he was on the right track, something had wanted her at Helgen today. She just didn’t know why.


	2. The first quest

Haming was explaining to her the different ranks of office one can have throughout the holds. He had just finished explaining what Riverwood was like and the people that was there, apparently he didn’t go there often but when he did there were a few people he recognised, he even knew some of the children there.

Mika had taken to actually riding the horse, something she was a natural at it would seem.

“Have you ever been to Whiterun?”

“Once two summers back, Ma took me as a treat, we looked around the stalls and has picnic under the Gildergreen tree.”

“The Gildergreen tree?”

“My Ma told me it’s the offspring of the Eldergleam tree, which was blessed by the Goddess Kynareth. It’s said to be the oldest thing in all of Skyrim!” Haming explained excitedly.

“.... Located in the Eldergleam sanctuary.”

“You know it?” Haming asked, surprise clouding his voice.

“I… I dunno, as you were explaining it, my mind provided me some information about it.” Mika let out a weary sigh and began to explain her mind to her new sibling. “It’s like my mind is a library filled with books that has the information I need. But now the books are no longer within my reach, the ones I grab are blank, and will only show me what I need if the situation I’m in calls for it… does that make sense?”

“I think so.” Haming said after a moment's pause, “Hey look! I can see the saw mill!”

Mika smiled to herself at the boys excitement. They had been traveling for what seemed like an age, and finally she could see the town fast approaching, and from the looks of it the shops were starting to open.

“I’ll go in and you can wait with the cart ok, don’t want anyone taking are coin now.”

“Yeah ok, I want something green though ok!”

Mika chuckled, “Ok.” She brought the horse to a slower trot before stopping by a grassy area. Hopping off she patted the horse on the head. Walking to the back she grabbed a coin purse of Haming, who had assured her it would be enough for clothes and maybe more.

Heading into the shop, she awkwardly stood by the entrance, apparently it was a bad time. The man cleared his throat loudly looking at the women who he had been arguing with too where she stood.

“Come in, come in, welcome to the Riverwood trader. What can we do you for.” The man called looking her up and down with raised eyebrows.

“A new set of clothes for myself and my brother actually.”

“Ah yes, that might be a good idea.” The man said, getting out some items of clothing, “Who old is your brother?”

“10 summers. He’s asked for something green.” The man chuckled at that, Getting out a pair of brown bottoms and a long sleeved green top, along with a green hat and gloves, with a big fur brown cloak, “Will this be ok for him?”

“Yes that would be perfect.”

“45 septims.”

Mika counted out the money for the man, and then began looking at some of the clothes for herself.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” the man began, eyeing her up once more. “Where are you from? You seem to have enough gold to get you by but it looks like you’ve just crawled out a dungeon.”

“Well I suppose you’re not far off… I just escaped from Helgen, you won’t believe me but there was a dragon attack, it destroyed everything. I’m just like me and my brother got out in one piece, but obviously we need some new things.”

The man’s eyes widened in shock, “By the divines.. We had heard.... But we didn’t think… and Sven said he saw a dragon fly by but…”

“We’re going to stop at the inn for awhile, and then we’re going to Whiterun to inform the Jarl.”

“Yes that would be best, here listen, take this,” He handed her some pale blue robes and large black fur coat “On the house I think you deserve it after all you’ve been through.”

It was Mika’s turn to be shocked, “I-no I couldn’t possibly-”

“I insist please, besides we can’t have you going to the Jarl looking like that.” The man laughed, Mika felt herself chuckle back.  
“Well if there’s anything I can do.”

“Actually… if you come across a golden claw let me know. It’s been in the family for a while but we’ve had some thieves come in and steal it.”

Mika frowned, “Oh that’s awful, I’ll keep an out for it, have a nice day”

Carrying the stuff she went back towards the cart slowing her pace when she saw Haming talking to two other children. They both had ran off before she got to them.

“Were they your friends?” She asked

“Yeah, I told them what happened at Helgen and how we’re on an important mission. Speaking off lets go to the inn. Don’t worry about the cart Frodnar and stump, his dog, said that he was going to guard it for us.”

Just as Haming finished saying this the other little boy appeared, this one had blonde hair that was slicked back, he was little taller than Haming and carried a wooden sword, he was followed by a scruffy looking creature, this must be a dog Mika thought idly to herself.

“Right I’m ready to stand guard, don’t worry I’ll protect your things. You guys just get your rest, the Jarl will no doubt need you guys at your fittest and finest!” The boy said seriously. Haming nodded back and gave his thanks, he too was acting serious. Mika too tried her best to look serious, but really she just wanted to laugh, it was quite adorable to watch them act like adults. But at the same time it filled her with great sadness. Children shouldn’t have to act like adults. Children shouldn’t have to go through what Haming went through.

“Come on Haming, I want to try to get to Whiterun before dark.”

“Ok Mika, talk soon Frodnar.”

The boys nodded to each other as they parted ways.

“I dunno about you, but I’m so hungry I could eat a dragon.” Mika joked lightly, making Haming giggle.

“That would be so cool.”

* * *

 

Mika stared blankly at her reflection. It didn't occur to her that she may not recognise herself. But then again should it really surprise her? She was like most nords it would seem with fair hair and skin, though perhaps more paler in every aspect than usual with equally pale eyes.

Once at the inn she got a room for herself and Haming and also ordered them a bath each, with a cooked meal for them afterwards. As she had changed into her new clothes she looked at her reflection. It was odd feeling. To look at yourself but not see yourself. Her reflection felt wrong, like it was a lie, or maybe that was just her mind.  
She couldn't help but snort to herself, of course it was just her mind, everything was in her mind. She just needed to get it out.

Once she felt ready enough she walked out into the inn's dining area Haming waver her over to a table in the corner, as she sat down the lady she had spoken to set down the food and drinks for them.

"Enjoy."

Mika eyed the woman as she walked away, she had a strange feeling about that one.

"So I've been thinking. We're gonna need to get a place somewhere, you know like a permanent set up, but it has to be somewhere that won't be badly affected by the war but also somewhere to defend itself against dragons."

"The war?"

"Yeah, between the Empire and the Stormcloak rebellion."

"Oh, you mean that man?"

"Yes, you meet him."

"What are they fighting about?"

"The Empire have banned worship on Talos, the God of men and war. They don't recognise him as a God, because he was once a man that walked amongst us."

"Why have the Empire made this ban?"

"Because of the High Elves, or Thalmor my pa called them."

"I see and the Stormcloaks are against this."

"Yes but they're also against every other race because of it... what side would you pick?"

"... I'll let you know when I learn more about it."  
The boy nodded his head and finished his meal.

All too soon they were off again, they both thanked his friend Frodnar for keeping watch, Mika gave him 10 septims 'for your troubles, and my thanks Frodnar' Mika had said ruffling the boys hair.

The path to Whiterun was a nice sort of lull for their journey. It gave Mika time to think how she was going to explain it all.

"I've wrapped the gold up in a blanket, I'll keep it on me so I'll be able to keep an eye on it and come with you."

"Good thinking"

As the wall of the city came into view Mika felt her stomach drop. She just had a sense that something was going to happen, and it was going to be soon.

* * *

 

Whiterun was a beautiful city, and in the evening it was still lively, Mika found herself stood by the gate looking around in awe, it wasn't till a hand took her's and began pulling did she move.

"Come on, I'll show you the sights and tell you about the place later, but first we need to see the Jarl."

Haming said, practically sprinting down the path  
.  
"Come on it's up these steps, up to dragon's reach."

"What an interesting and ironic name."

Haming giggled slightly, "It wasn't meant to be ironic at the time. See when they had dragons before-"

"They've had dragons before? Is this some sort of pest problem, do they keep popping up at random?"

"Umm no, this is the first time in a really long time, it's been century's since dragons roamed this world. Hurry, we're nearly there."

In record time they made it to dragons reach, the inside was just as grand as the out. Haming didn't let go as they walked up the steps towards the throne.

A warrior clocked Mika immediately she made a bee-line for her, she looked like she was about to brandish a weapon at her but seemed to think better of it when she noticed Haming with her.

"What's the meaning of this!"

"It's about Helgen" Mika began only to be cut of from finishing her sentence.

"Helgen! You were there. The Jarl will want to heard of this immediately."

They followed the lady over to the Jarl, who looked down at them curiously. "You were at Helgen when the attacked happened?"

"Yes sir, it was a dragon, and it destroyed the entire town, and the last I saw it was heading this way."

“By Ysmir, Irileth was right!" The Jarl began talking somewhat hurriedly to the two men near him, whilst Mika and Haming exchanged looks.

 

"Well done.” The Jarl began, turning his attention back to the two before hime. “You sought me out, on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it. Here, take this as a small token of my esteem."

Mika grabbed the armour looking between the man and the item in awe.

“Thank you my Jarl.”

"There is another thing you could do for me. Suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps. Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and... rumors of dragons."

* * *

 

After a lengthy discussion with the court wizard and convincing Haming that it would be wise for him to stay at the inn in Whiterun run for the night.

_“I’m not a baby, I am old enough to come with you! I can help you fight, what if you forget everything again?”_

_“I won’t, I’m certain of it, and you may not be a babe, but I’ll never forgive myself if something happened to you. Besides I have an important job for you.”_

_Mika pulled out an empty journal and a quill from her pocket and handed it to Haming._

_“I got this from the court wizard. I want you to make a list of things that I need to know and what their description is ok?”_

_“Fine… ok I guess this is important too.”_

Once she was certain he was going to stay in his room at the inn she began to make her way. Only stopping to buy a sword from a shop that was shockingly still open. And that’s how Mika found herself stood outside Bleak Fall barrows, with a few bandits dead at her feet. All the while wondering just how exactly she ended up in this situation.


	3. Home away from home

Mika brought the sword down through the skull of Draugr Overlord and finally it was done. Letting out a sigh of relief, she bent down and began looting the body, at first she felt a little bad but after the third Draugr nearly decapitated her she didn’t feel so guilty.

 

And there it was, the dragonstone, the reason why she was here.  _ Huh, well this seems hardly worth it. _ She thought looking over the stone with disdain, after all she had just been through, if having to deal with bandits wasn’t bad enough she had been scared half to death when one of those dead things sat up and began attacking her - her mind supplying her with the term ‘Draugr’ - then she had to deal with giant arachnids and then a lying little weasel that had stolen the golden claw from the shop in Riverwood - which actually opened a door here which made her wonder what that  man’s family connections to this place was… though she did have to admit this place had some good loot. 

Looking around the place once more she noticed the chest and also took from that, and that’s when she felt it, this singing, it was calling to her soul.

 

Feeling drawn in by the sensation she let her feet guide her to the back of the cavern, there a rounded wall with ancient script, the closer she get the louder the song, some of the words glowed brightly and finally when she couldn’t get any closer the words themselves seemed to seep right into her. The feeling of power flowed through her and then it was over.

 

_ Oh _

 

* * *

 

Once more Mika found herself heading into Dragonsreach, ignoring the biting remarks of the Jarls servants and bratty whines of his children she continued on her way to find Farengar, pausing in the doorway when she noticed that the man wasn’t alone.

 

“You see? The terminology is clearly First Era or even earlier. I'm convinced this is a copy of a much older text. Perhaps dating to just after the Dragon War. If so, I could use this to cross-reference the names with other later texts."   
  


The stranger, a lady, nosed her head . "Good. I'm glad you're making progress. My employers are anxious to have some tangible answers."   
  


"Oh, have no fear. The Jarl himself has finally taken an interest, so I'm now able to devote most of my time to this research."   
  


"Time is running, Farengar, don't forget. This isn't some theoretical question. Dragons have come back."   
  


"Yes, yes. Don't worry. Although the chance to see a living dragon up close would be tremendously valuable... Now, let me show you something else I found... very intriguing... I think your employers may be interested as well..."   
  


“You have a visitor."   
  


"Hmm? Ah, yes, the Jarl's protege! Back from Bleak Falls Barrow? You didn't die, it seems."

 

Awkwardly shuffling forward, Mika handed over the stone tablet. Not long after the lady from earlier, Irileth, rushed over to them.

 

“There has been sightings of a dragon flying over Whiterun, it was circling by the western watchtower, the Jarl wishes to speak to you,” her gaze then found Mika’s, “You too.”

 

Mika sighed.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t the same dragon, that was her first thought when she saw the creature approach. It made her wonder just how many of these creatures there were. 

 

She wasn’t sure how long it took to bring the dragon down it felt like it could of been either seconds or hours.

However when it finally crashed down dead something odd happened. The dragon began fading, a strange otherworldly magic seemed to come from it, and straight into her. The remaining guards all crowded around her in shock. 

 

“You… you’re Dragonborn!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“‘You are! You just absorbed that dragons soul, go on see if you can shout?!”

 

Her mind flashed to what she had been through hours previously when the ancient words seemed to become part of her, those words…

 

“ **_FUS_ ** !”

An energy seemed to burst forth from within, causing some of the rubble in front of her to be blown back slightly.

 

She heard the guards begin to mutter frantically together. Without looking back Mika took of back to the city, perhaps Haming or the Jarl will know something.

 

 

“ **_Dovahkiin_** ”

The shout seemed to shake the ground as she raced through the city, giving her a moment of pause to listen, she noticed a few other look around to before turning to the person near them and start gossiping. She was about to continue on her way when-

 

“Lady, could you spare a coin?”

 

Mika looked down at the sad sight of a dirt stained child that was looking up at her with sadness, the girls hair was all mattered and dirt and her checks unnaturally hollow for one so young. 

 

Giving the girl a coin she had to know why she was out here ‘begging’, the story was a sad one, what kind of people would throw their own niece out especially so young, only 7 summers.

 

“I’m Lucia by the way.”

 

“Mika… Lucia…”

 

“Yes?” The girl looked up at her with young sad, hopeful eyes.

 

Mika sighed she had a feeling Haming wouldn’t mind.

 

“Head into town and go to the inn, look for a boy named Haming tell him I sent you…  _ another lost soul _ ” the last part was muttered to herself.

 

“Haming?” The girl questioned quitely.

 

“Yes… you’re new brother.” 

 

The girls eyes widened in shock and delight, before rushing forward and throwing her arms around MIka’s waist. 

 

“Oh thank you thank you! You’re the best, I promise I’ll be no trouble at all!”

 

Letting go the girl ran off back into the market section of the city.

 

Mika wondered if she had done the right thing, but at the end of the day there was no way she could just leave a child on the streets.

 

* * *

 

Once more she found the Jarl, and in a less than formal fashion collapsed into one of the chairs next to him at the table, some of the guards looked shocked, but the Jarl only smiled.

 

“News has reached me that the dragon has been defeated.”

 

Mika looked shocked, “I didn’t realise the others had already gotten back, thought they wanted to check out what was left of the tower.” 

 

“Irileth sent one of the men back, he saw you talking to a child on the way here… Lucia?” At Mikas nod he continued. “I know I should do something but with the war going on and now all this with the dragons the only option is for her to be sent to an orphanage… and to be honest I don’t have the heart…”

 

Mika shook her head. “I wouldn’t worry about it, I sent her over to Haming, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind the company.”

 

The Jarl once more smiled, however the look faded into a more serious one.

 

“The guard also mentioned something… odd… had happened when the dragon died, involving you?”

 

Mika nodded somewhat hesiantly. “Aye… it seems when the beast died…. a part of it, went in me. One of the guards suggested I may be something called a Dragonborn, he also told me to try and shout, and it worked. Speaking of shouting, did you hear that shout earlier?”

 

“That was the greybeards, summoning you, Dragonborn.” The man grinned.

 

“I am glad to have myself allied with someone as skilled and determined as you, not to mention a Dragonborn. You have done me and my city a great service and would like to offer you a place in my court as thane, I also give you Lydia as your personal housecarl.”

 

Mika found herself shocked yet again.

 

“A thane… sir..”

 

The man waved his hand at her in a dismissive manner. “‘It’s an honorary title really, but you do receive a small weekly allowance and some other benefits, you may also purchase property in the town just talk to my steward.” With that the man got up and clapped a hand on her shoulder.

 

“I’ll see you around friend.”

 

_ Well that went well. _

 

* * *

__

After speaking to the steward and purchasing the house she then meet with Lydia, a rather nice lady that was sworn to serve her and protect her. Mika wished her luck with that last bit, she told Lydia to meet her at the new property whilst she went to pick the kids up. She was starting to feel the responsibility of having kids with her, hence why she got a place without even looking at it, hopefully it would’ t be a bad home.

 

Once in the inn she went to the room she had left Haming in, there she found him and Lucia who was watching the boy with rapt attention as he re-told the tale of what happened in Helgen and their journey so far.

 

Clearing her throat to gain the pairs attention she smiled tiredly down at them whilst they grinned back, once more Lucia rushed at her, arms outstretched, automatically Mika reached down to catch her and swing her up into her arms the little girl giggled and pulled herself closer.

 

“Everything packed?” She asked looking around the room before looking at Haming who stared back curiously.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“Home.”


End file.
